


Intrusive Envy

by supergreyscorp



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergreyscorp/pseuds/supergreyscorp
Summary: JJ gets inflamed with jealousy when she sees Seaver in your office. JJ was supposed to be the only one allowed in your office if you weren’t in there.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Intrusive Envy

Ever since you moved into your new office, you had the rule that only JJ was allowed in your office alone. She was the only one you trusted around your nick-nacks. Your office was decorated with antique figurines and mason jars. You thought they added character, but you didn’t really want anyone touching them. They were yours, after all.

It was the end of the work day, you were in the copy room, making sure you had doubles of all of your documents. Earlier that day you had told Seaver that she could go and look at your stuff at anytime; you were being nice as she was kind of new. JJ was walking down the hall when she caught a glimpse of Ashley looking at an old Bugs Bunny toy that you had gotten at a flea market. JJ walked into your office and glared at her. 

“Seaver?” She stood in the doorway as Ashley paused and turned to look at her. “What are you doing in Y/N’s office? I’m the only one allowed in here alone.” She had her arms crossed and she looked like she could’ve killed Seaver with her bare hands. 

“Y/N told me I could come and look at their stuff anytime I got curious. I got done for the day and decided I wanted to come see their little cartoon action figures.” She looked kind of scared, though she hadn’t done anything wrong. It was true, you had allowed her go to your office; she seemed gentle enough. She had even washed her hands before she touched anything to ensure she wasn’t harming the antiques. “Did you need something?” She asked genuinely, not knowing why else JJ would’ve been in there.

“Are you lying to me, Seaver? Y/N hates when people go in their office and I’m not sure why you’d think that would change just for you.” JJ was still giving a burning glare to Ashley, the tension between the two was deafening. JJ had never known you to be the type of person to bend the rules. You’d always been a straight shooter; once something was in place, it stayed there. 

Silence was bouncing off the concrete block walls and and in and out of the ears of both women. They were staring into each other’s ocean blue eyes, searching for some sort of truth. 

After nearly a minute, Seaver answers. “No, Jareau, I’m not lying. I get that they’re your girlfriend or whatever they are to you, but you don’t get to be so possessive. It’s their stuff and they get to decide who gets to look at it.” Ashley straightens her posture and raises an eyebrow. She didn’t feel like getting interrogated over a bunny statue. She knew that she was the new girl and that she probably wasn’t very liked. She didn’t, however, want to be disrespected because of someone else’s workplace relationship. 

“Look, Seaver, mine and Y/N relationship status isn’t your concern. I just don’t want people snooping in their office. Y/N has been very clear about who she wants in here... and i don’t remember your name coming up at all.” JJ and you had been having this sort of secret-y workplace “romance”. You weren’t dating, but you definitely didn’t want anyone else trying to go for one another. Jennifer had always been very... protective... of you. She didn’t like it when people touched you a certain way or when people got flirty with you. It irked her to know that you were desirable to anyone else, especially someone who she thought resembled herself.

You finally get done in the copy room after 5 minutes of trying to get everything organized and in their correct folders. Your office is upstairs from the copy room, so you gather your things and try to get back up and done with work as quickly as possible. Walking up the stairs, you see the two blondes in a shoot off stance in your office. You roll your eyes and sigh as you walk up the last few stairs, down the catwalk to you office. 

“What are you guys doing up here? Aren’t you done for the night?” You ask while you set your files down on your big, glossy, dark oak desk. You look over at Ashley holding the small Bugs Bunny you had gotten for 5 dollars just down the road. You turn your head to look at JJ, who looked stunning in her navy pantsuit. It took a second before you realized that you had forgotten to tell Jennifer that you gave Ashley permission to look at your collectibles. 

“Y/N, I was just walking to my office when I saw Seaver nosing around in your stuff.” Seaver rolled her eyes and put the bunny down. She really couldn’t care less that JJ was a possessive freak. 

“I told her I was allowed in here, Y/N. She wouldn’t believe me.” You looked over at JJ and let out a disgruntled breath.

“Ba- JJ, I told Ashley she could come look at a few of my things because she hadn’t been in here before. She was just cashing in her offer, everything’s fine.” You took a couple steps over and put your hand on JJ’s lower back. You could feel her posture change and stiffen underneath your hand. You had a feeling that Seaver already knew what was going on between you and Jareau, but you didn’t want to risk too much. 

“Okay. Sorry Seaver, I didn’t mean to attack your character or whatever. I just know how they are about their things.” JJ turns her head to look at you, her lips form a soft smile. You can see her eyes shift to look at your lips. 

“It’s fine, I think I’m just gonna grab my coat and head home, though. See you both tomorrow.” She headed out of the room and you and JJ both waved to her. JJ finally loosened her stance after Ashley was out of sight. 

“Can we go home? I miss you.” She says with a smirk. You know what she really meant whenever she said that. She missed your lips brushing against hers and your soft skin on her cheek as she layed on your chest while you both watched the news. JJ was easily pleased, just spending intimate time with you was enough to keep her happy. 

“Yeah, I miss you too.” You grab your purse and car keys and you lead the way down that empty hallway, JJ not far behind you. The heavy metal doors close after you walk out of that big gray building. You set off to your house, with your home in the passengers seat.


End file.
